salemwitchroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison Darwin/Witchcraft
Spell Casting A spell is a series of words that when said in a certain order causes change in the fabric of reality to varying extents. It is a ritual intended to produce a magical effect. In order to be effective, it must be performed by a witch; a spell recited by a mortal will not work. The act of performing a spell ritual is known as "casting the spell". Witches traditionally record their spells in their grimoires, both for their own reference, and to preserve them for posterity. Spells can be non-verbal and can also be channelled and used by powerful telepaths. Protection spells are impossible to create, even if it keeps the person walking and talking technically the individual would still be dead, but unable to move on because the spell is holding them back. Dark witches cast more powerful spells, but the results of the spells can be disastrous as dark witches can not focus the spells as well as white witches. Some spells require more than one witch to make them work in order to increase the amount of magic and therefore potential power available for the spell. The spell against Adrian Kristoff and his dark coven took the combined powers of the entire coven, including Allison and Ayden's dark magic. Potion Brewing Potions are liquids with magical properties. Brewed with the necessary herbs, spices, or other various ingredients, these magical substances can achieve various effects. Although most potions are liquid, they can also exist in other forms such as gels or powders. The effect of a potions depends on the used ingredients or accompanied spell. In order for a potion to work, one has to be magical (and possess the ability to brew potions), otherwise some potions might just be poisonous concoction to the drinker. The Kristoff and Darwin grimoires contain many potions, the Kristoff potions being more powerful as Mariana Young was a powerful potion brewer and wrote most of the spells in the grimoire. Potions can be used in various ways. Some potions are meant to be consumed to be effective, while most potions can be thrown at the target or shattered on the floor in front of them. *Notable potion brewers include: Mariana Young, Eugene Porter, Patricia Young, Charles Gatsby, Robin Porter, Marc Banks, Daniel Kirkwood, Bianca Jonston], Grace Anders Elemental Power "Do you really want to piss off a witch who can suck all of the oxygen out of the air? Your body would be pulled into a vacuum if I do it fast enough and that will cause your insides to quite quickly exit your body. No? Well then how about I just have one of my tornadoes rip you limb from limb." - to Emmett after he tries to kill her Each member of the coven has power over one of the four elements, one boy and one girl to each element. Allison inherited the ability to manipulate the wind, giving her the power of Aerokinesis and the same ability her grandfather has. Her father has the ability of Pyrokinesis. Some of the others teased her for receiving what they perceived to be the least impressive ability, until she caused a small tornado. The power reflects her personality, gentle and calm one minute before becoming unpredictable and temperamental. Because of Allison's unstable personality she has very little control over her abilities, her elemental power being the most volatile. Her father and grandfather attempt to teach her control, and Arianna also helps because the unpredictable nature of the water element is very similar to wind. When his power is revealed, Allison and Quinton both work together on their elemental powers. *'Tornadoes:' When her emotional state is heightened, she loses control over her magic. Depending on the state of her distress Allison can cause anything from small gusts of wind to tornadoes powerful enough to wipe out a town. The strongest tornado that Allison has created would have been classified as a category four tornado, though she did comment that she could have created a more powerful one if she concentrated. Her grandfather was never able to create a tornado past a category two. It is unknown whether Allison's strength at this is due to her being a part of a stronger coven, or the added element of her dark magic. Quinton Redfield, the other aerokinetic in the coven, has in the past created tornadoes almost as strong as Allison's, and unlike Allison, Quinton has very little trouble controlling the tornado. *'Wind tunnels:' An ability that Allison attributes to her dark magic, based on the fact that her grandfather and Quinton have never been seen using this ability. Wind tunnels are an ability where Allison can project a funnel of what she describes as 'dark energy' out and is able to remove any oxygen inside the funnel. If the funnel is created quickly, and the oxygen is removed fast enough, the funnel creates a vacuum similar to the conditions in space. Any living thing caught in one of these vacuums is almost instantly killed. Individual Power Each member of the coven has their own individual power that the others do not share. Allison's individual power has not yet revealed itself. Category:Powers Category:Elemental Powers